Pioggia di notte
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Drabbles & One-Shot's ItaOC.
1. Sette

Gosh, regresé e_e

La verdad, no he tenido inspiración estos últimos días, y pues, esto es una prueba de ello xDD Aunque, aún así, espero les guste. Esto será una colección ItaOC (:

**Aviso:** Si buscas ItaSaku, ItaSasu, ItaCualquierCosaQueNoEsOC, te aviso que esto es ItaOC. No quiero reviews ni críticas sólo por la pareja.

**Advertencia:** Al menos este capítulo no tiene ninguna. Quizá... sea algo... ridículamente romántico e_e Mis lectores ya están acostumbrados xD

Saludos :3

* * *

**.x.**

**Piogga di Notte**

_Lluvia de Noche_

**.x.**

* * *

.

.

**Sette**

.

.

Siete.

Esa era la diferencia entre sus dos edades.

Siete.

De pronto ese número le molestaba.

Siete.

Resonaba en su cabeza.

Siete.

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Ella volteó asustada. Su cabello negro caía ocultando su rostro con rabia. El puño aún yacía sobre la mesa. Ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

— Itachi, ¿está todo bien? – murmuró. Él volteó, clavando sus orbes negros en los de ella.

— Tranquila, Takara. – susurró él, algo seco. Ella arrugó la nariz aún inspeccionándolo. Finalmente, se cansó y volvió a hacer lo que hacía: sacarle filo a sus kunais. Itachi cerró los ojos.

La miró fijamente. No, ella no parecía siete años menor que él. Por su personalidad, podría ser incluso de su misma edad. No, se corrigió. No tanto. No había por qué exagerar.

Aunque había que admitir que ella parecía mayor tanto física como psicológicamente.

Ella entendía que cuando él estaba molesto, o serio, o pensando, o daba cualquier mínima y a veces imperceptible muestra de no querer hablar, ella no le hablaba. Respetaba sus silencios. Los rompía a veces… como ahora, pero sólo para asegurarse.

Luego había vuelto a callar.

A veces se preguntaba si ella era feliz. Y una vez se lo preguntó.

— Takara…

— ¿Hn? – con el tiempo, ella había comenzado a usar sus mismos monosílabos.

— ¿Eres feliz? – ella rió un poco y siguió lavando los platos.

— La felicidad es efímera, Itachi. La felicidad no es un estado. Son varios… _Per esempio,_… - y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al decir eso. – Por las noches soy feliz. _All'alba_ soy feliz… - Él sólo sonrió. Y ella volvió a mirar a los platos.

Y él no le volvió a decir nada al respecto.

Aunque la juventud de ahora… tenía la ternura, tenía la madurez, tenía incluso la perversión de una persona mayor. Y eso le gustaba a Itachi.

— Ya es muy tarde. – murmuró Takara, mirando al cielo estrellado. – Me voy a dormir. – sentenció, quitándose la capa de Akatsuki de encima, tirándola a un lado del cuarto. Quitó las sábanas de encima de la cama y se metió. – Buenas noches, _amore_. – murmuró, antes de cerrar los ojos. Itachi sonrió de nuevo.

— Descansa, _amore_.

Y, a veces, a Itachi no le importaba que fueran siete los años de diferencia.

No le importaba que ella pareciera una niña. _Porque no lo era._

No le importaba nada.

Sólo… quería verla dormir.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, no es lo mejor, pero… tengo un bloqueo x.x Como verán, me he enviciado con el italiano xD :3

*** Piogga di Notte:** Lluvia de Noche.

*** Sette:** Siete

*** Per esempio:** Por ejemplo

*** All'alba:** Al amanecer

*** Amore:** Amor, en este caso, es usado como apelativo. _(Sí, sí, si estás leyendo esto amore, me lo copié, estaba sin inspiración xD)_

**Reviews, si merezco alguno(:**


	2. Bataille

¿Creían que abandonaría este también? ¡¡¡Pues no!!! Los seguiré acosando hasta su muerte 3

Espero que les guste este capítulo!

**Aviso:** Si buscas ItaSaku, ItaSasu, ItaCualquierCosaQueNoEsOC, te aviso que esto es ItaOC. No quiero reviews ni críticas sólo por la pareja.

**Advertencia:** Lemmon. Ojos virginales, abstenerse por favor. Hoy me siento muy sucia ;D

* * *

**.x.**

**Piogga di Notte**

_Lluvia de Noche_

**.x.

* * *

**

.

.

**Bataille**

.

.

— ¡Pues dime qué querías que hiciera, _stupide_! - le reclamó ella, molesta, con su usual acento francés.

— Quizá impedir que se llevaran el pergamino sería una buena idea para considerar. – respondió él, irónico.

— ¡No pensaba en el puto pergamino en ese momento! ¡¿Cómo querías que pensara en eso cuándo tú estabas _couvert de sang_?!

— Danielle… ¿Qué parte de que el pergamino era uno de los más importantes a conseguir fue la parte que no entendiste? ¿Debo decírtelo _en français?_ – la imitó. Ella gruñó con furia.

— ¡Si no fuera por mí tú ya estarías _dans un autre monde_! Pero, ¿sabes? ¡La próxima vez te dejaré morir sobre el pasto del bosque, desangrado! ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho de burlarte de mí o de mi país, bastardo! ¡Encima que te pongo sobre el pergamino, me tratas _comme de la boue_!

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que terminas el ochenta por ciento de tus frases en francés? – comentó.

— ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Y si a mí me da la regalada gana de hablar en francés, lo hago! _Tu es un imbécile, idiot, stupide! Peu importe que Je t'aime, il suffit de penser du rouleau!_ - dijo, perdiendo el control. Cuando ella se enfadaba olvidaba usar el español para hablar con cualquiera, su lengua materna salía a superficie.

— ¿Eh...? – Itachi hizo un gesto de no entender.

— ¿No entiendes, _mon amour_? – dijo, con sarcasmo. - ¡Esa era la idea! – dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta de la cabaña, intentando abrirlo.

— No vas a salir de aquí. – pronunció el pelinegro, despacio. Danielle sonrió, cínica.

— Mírame. – lo retó, abrió la puerta y salió de la cabaña, dando un fuerte portazo. Itachi suspiró exasperado.

De repente, el sonido de una fuerte lluvia se oyó afuera. Él sonrió. En cualquier momento entraría ella, completamente mojada, temblando, se quitaría la ropa, se pondría alguna de las remeras grandes de él, entraría a la cama, y todo quedaría solucionado. Puso sus manos detrás de su cuello, esperando que aquella puerta de madera se abriera.

Cinco minutos. La puerta seguía cerrada.

Quince minutos. Nadie había abierto la puerta.

Media hora. Sonó un rayo afuera. Sin embargo, nadie entró.

Una hora. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y el frío viento de la noche, más la intensa lluvia entró por la puerta.

Itachi había salido.

···

Sus ojos se le cerraban por el sueño. No, no iba a volver. Ella tenía orgullo. Una brisa de viento cargado de lluvia llegó a ella. Sí, tenía orgullo…Y frío. Mucho frío. Encogió sus piernas y las abrazó, recostándose contra el tronco de aquel árbol. Felizmente había encontrad uno con una pequeña cueva en el que le protegía de la fuerte tormenta, al menos un poco.

Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear. Estúpido Itachi. No, nunca podía ser el clásico héroe que deja la "cosa importante" atrás y va a salvar a su amada. ¿Cuándo sería el día que ella diga la frase: "No amor, no te preocupes por mí"? Jamás. Nunca. Itachi jamás sería ese caballero de sus sueños.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba con él? ¿Por qué abandonó, su patria, Francia, para ir con un japonés que la enloqueció con tan sólo mirarla? No lo sabía. Así era el amor. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso él la amaba? Danielle hubiera querido responder que sí rápidamente a la última pregunta.

Quería llorar, quería mandar todo a la misma mierda, quería regresar con Itachi, quería besarlo, quería follarlo toda la noche, quería morderle el cuello, quería decirle cuánto lo amaba… cuánto se había enamorado de él… sin importarle que él no le respondiera lo mismo. Pero ahí, el orgullo aparecía de nuevo, impidiéndole volver.

Sintió unos pasos afuera y sacó un kunai, lista para atacar a quien fuera. Esa persona se acercó a la cueva, y cuando ella vio quien era, guardó el kunai y volteó la cabeza, notablemente ofendida.

— No voy a regresar.

— Yo no te pedido que lo hagas.

— Sí, claro, sólo has venido, bajo la lluvia, mojándote, para ver si estaba con una remera negra o roja. – contestó, sarcásticamente.

— ¿Y si así fuera?

— Serías un idiota. – completó Danielle, mirándolo furtivamente. – Estás completamente mojado… - susurró.

— Si no lo decías, no caía en cuenta. – comentó él. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quite la ropa?

— No lo harías, Itachi. – le dijo ella, sonriendo levemente y enrojeció ante la propuesta. Itachi le sonrió de vuelta y se quitó la remera. Danielle rió por lo bajo, con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Cómo podía él hacerla olvidar de su enojo con una propuesta tan poco decorosa? Pues así es. – Vas a coger un resfrío…

— ¿En serio? – él pudo percibir su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La situación era mejorando. Al menos, ella no lo había mandado a la mierda.

Con una sonrisa algo sexy, tomó los costados de su pantalón y se los bajó completamente, quitándoselo y quedándose tan sólo en boxers. Ella lo miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un sonrojo notablemente visible y fuerte.

— ¡Itachi…! – le recriminó, con la voz algo débil.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó él, despreocupado. – Ni que nunca me hubieras visto así… - dijo, y cruzó los brazos atrás de su cuello, recostándose.

Se la quedó observando. Su cabello castaño oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros, algo ondulado. Sus ojos verdes, que en ese momento estaban abiertos de par en par. Sus mejillas, muy coloradas. Y esa dulce expresión de tierna inocencia que no solía verse en su rostro… De repente, Itachi se sintió muy afortunado.

Se acercó más a ella y le robó un beso rápido. La miró a los ojos para esperar su reacción. Ella pestañeó un par de veces, aún confundida, pero luego sonrió levemente y se mordió el labio. Eso le dio el pie para seguir.

Él se acercó más a Danielle y la besó por más tiempo, saboreando sus labios, reconociendo la ya conocida suavidad en ellos… Separó ambos labios como solía hacer siempre y la besó más profundamente. Danielle respondió pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más, si eso era posible. Itachi aprovechó esa oportunidad para recostarla en el suelo de la cueva, poniéndose encima de ella, sin presionarla.

— Aquí no… - susurró ella.

— ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él, entre besos.

— Porque estamos en una tormenta… en el hueco de un árbol, Itachi. Estaría mal si yo… - Itachi le comenzó a besar el cuello. – Si tú… - Danielle comenzaba a no coordinar las palabras, y ahora él jugaba con su cuello a morderlo. – Si…

— Hablas mucho. – le dijo él, callándola con un beso que ella no tardó en responder.

Un trueno resonó afuera haciendo a Danielle estremecerse por el susto, y a Itachi abrazarla con más fuerza.

El pelinegro metió su mano entre la remera y la piel de ella, así acariciándola, y arrancándole más de suspiro. Rápidamente se deshizo de la prenda, haciéndola sonrojar más (si era posible). Al quedarse en sujetador, Danielle lo apegó más a ella, para que le transmitiera un poco de calor, ya que por el frío de la tormenta de afuera, temblaba un poco.

Poco a poco, ella dejó de sentir el frío, y no era porque Itachi estaba más apegado a ella. Simplemente, besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo junto a ella hacía que un _calor_ surgiera dentro de su pecho e hiciera que olvidara el frío, la tormenta, que estaba en el hueco de un árbol… De todo. Excepto de Itachi. Ahora mismo, el mundo era Itachi.

Él recorrió su cintura y su cadera acariciándola, mientras la seguía besando, sintiendo los brazos de Danielle alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta a pretina de su pantalón y, rápida y a la vez suavemente le bajó lo pantalones, dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior. Ella le mordió la oreja, jugando. Itachi bajó su mano y presionó uno de sus pechos. Danielle se mordió el labio, y él le quitó el sujetador, comenzando a lamerlo. La chica comenzó a gemir más alto y eso, aunque fuera cliché, era música para los oídos de Itachi.

Bajó sus manos, mientras la acariciaba con sus dedos hasta la cadera de ella. Los acercó a su sexo e introdujo uno. La respiración de Danielle se hizo más fuerte. Introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a penetrarla con este. Ella comenzó a murmurar su nombre entrecortadamente. Itachi sonrió y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido.

— ¡Ya! – gimió Danielle. - ¡Ya me cansé, Uchiha! – le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo, quedando sobre él. Él la miró sorprendido. Ella se impulsó hacia arriba y se auto-penetró, soltando un audible gemido. Itachi la siguió. Danielle comenzó a saltar sobre él, sin control. ¡Oh, y cómo adoraba Itachi verla así! Cabello desordenado, ojos opacos, y mejillas sonrojadas. La cogió del trasero y la ayudó, presionándola contra él, apretándole al mismo tiempo.

Los dos comenzaron a gemir audiblemente, hasta que Danielle gritó el nombre de Itachi, y se dejó caer sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Él subió una mano al cabello de ella y lo comenzó a acariciar.

— _Je t'aime…_ - murmuró, a su oído.

Danielle sonrió.

* * *

_*** stupide: **estúpido_

_*** couvert de sang:** cubierto de sangre._

_*** en français: **en francés._

_*** dans un autre monde:** en otro mu__ndo_

**_* _**_**comme de la boue:** como basura._

**_* _**_**Tu es un imbécile, idiot, stupide! Peu importe que Je t'aime, il suffit de penser du rouleau!:** ¡Eres un imbécil, idiota, estúpido! __¡No te importa que yo te ame, sólo piensas en el pergamino!_

**_* _**_**mon amour:** mi amor_

_*** Je t'aime: **Te amo_

Si encuentran alguna frase en francés mal escrita, perdónenme. No sé mucho francés y básicamente me he ayudado con el Google Traductor ^^

Pues… ahí está :3 ¿Han notado alguna diferencia en este lemmon? Pues… creo que este me salió más sucio xDD Es por un amigo, aunque él es un angelito, según él xP **¡¡AZOTE CON LA CORBATA!! **Ok, si él lee eso me matará D: Más aún por el francés xDDD (Pero de ahí se le pasará~. Nadie puede molestarse con _moi_ :3)

**Besoos :3**

**Oh, y reviews, claro ^^  
**


End file.
